


A Misconception

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auntie Sansa, Baby Ned Stark, F/M, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Jon finally returns to Sansa's apartment with little Neddie after taking him out while Sansa slept, how will Sansa take this news? And what happens when Catelyn Stark suddenly drops by Sansa's apartment and hears loud noises coming from within her daughters' apartment?Day 2 of Jonsa Spring Challenge ("I know where to put it!" dialogue prompt)





	A Misconception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> As per usual we gotta start with our regularly scheduled intro:  
> This fic is probably trash but oh well, hope you enjoy folks!

**_Inside Sansa’s Apartment_ **

 

Jon struggled to open Sansa’s apartment door as he held little Neddie in his baby carrier with both hands, “Honey, I’m home!”, he yelled jokingly.

When Jon had arrived earlier in the day, Sansa had been asleep, which left Neddie awake all by himself. Jon definitely didn’t blame Sansa, if he had to watch his brother’s newborn child for a month while his parents were away on vacation he’d be pretty fucking tired too. So Jon being the good person that he was, had taken Neddie out with him to enjoy the day and allow Sansa to rest.

Jon had been best friends with Robb for years, but he didn’t know Sansa personally so he hoped she wouldn’t be to mad. Although he did take Neddie without permission, so he wouldn’t blame her if she was a little irritated with him.

Jon was soon startled out of his musing when Sansa came storming in through her bedroom door, “Heyyy you’re up!”

Sansa quickly marched up to him and snatched Neddie from his arms, “Oh my baby! Oh honey, honey I love you so much!”, she said in between kisses.

“Oh the auntie and the baby!”, Jon said as he cooed at Neddie and Sansa.

And BAM, in the blink of an eye Sansa decked Jon right in his idiotic face!

“STUPID, STUPID IDIOT I CALLED THE POLICE! I WAS WORRIED OUTTA MY MIND!”, Sansa screamed as she beat Jon with a dish towel while he was sprawled out in the corner.

“You knew I was with him!”, Jon yelled back as he stood up and took a defensive position as Sansa grabbed a broom.

“How do I know you’re not a kidnapper?! Do. You. Read. Milk. Cartons!”, she exclaimed as she beat him repeatedly with the broom.

“I-wa… I was babysitting for you!”

“That means the baby stays here! And you- OUCH dammit!”, Sansa yelled as she dropped the broom.

“What?”, Jon asked with concern.

“I got a splinter!”

“Let me see it”, Jon proceeded to grab Sansa’s hand without her permission.

“Got a needle?”, he asked as he continued to examine her finger.

“In there”, Sansa pointed to a bowl on the table as she walked over to the table.

“Alright let’s see what we got here”

“Sit down”, he commanded.

“Ow!”, Sansa exclaimed before he even touched her.

“Oh stop”, Jon chuckled.

Sansa huffed and moved as Jon tried to stick the needle in her finger, “If you don’t hold still I can’t do this”.

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

“Oh it doesn’t hurt”

“It hurts!”

Jon grunted in acknowledgement before dropping the needle and just grabbing her finger, planning to do it the old fashioned way, “Don’t to it that way! OW! OW!”

 

* * *

 

**_Outside Sansa’s Apartment_ **

 

Catelyn Stark hadn’t seen her precious daughter for about a week now, so she thought today that she was running errands would be a great day to stop by and check up on Sansa and her beautiful grandbaby, little Neddie.

As Catelyn walked out of the elevator of Sansa’s apartment building, she heard loud noises coming from within her apartment.

As she walked closer to the door she could make out the sounds from within, _“OW! You’re poking me to hard! YOU’RE POKING ME!”_ , she heard Sansa scream.

Catelyn was about to barge in but stopped when she heard an unknown male voice respond, _“If you don’t hold still I can’t get it out!”_

_“YOU’RE PUTTING IT IN WRONG!”_

_“_ **_I know where to put it!_ ** _”_

_“It hurts!”_

_“Oh it can’t hurt that much!”_

_“OH HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! IT’S STUCK IN ME!”_

_“OOWWW! OW! THAT DOES HURT!”, Sansa shrieked._

__“Ah there ya go! Look at that, that’s a big one huh?!”, the man exclaimed._ _

___“I’ve never had one that big in me”._ _ _

Catelyn stood there in shock, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Her daughter… her PRECIOUS daughter would allow some man to defile her like that… while her nephew was there no less!!!!!!! 

 

* * *

 

**_Inside Sansa’s Apartment_ **

 

Jon clasped Sansa’s hand and kissed it, “All better”.

Jon and Sansa sat there for a minute staring into one another’s eyes, she really was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

“I better put Neddie down for his nap”, Sansa uttered quickly as she practically ran from Jon.   

“Neddie! I gotta go buddy, see ya!”   

Jon walked over to where Neddie and Sansa stood and proceeded to give Neddie a high five, “Bye kid”, he chuckled.    

Before Jon walked out he quickly turned back to Sansa, “Later”, he said seductively.     

As Jon made his way to Sansa’s front door he abruptly noticed that his fly was undone, swinging the door open he found a middle aged woman who looked frighteningly similar to Sansa on the other side.

As he passed her he quickly zipped up his fly, he’d never seen a woman look so shocked in his life. What her problem was, was beyond him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I finally participated in one of the Jonsa Challenges! Now this fic is probably trash, but tbh I'm to proud of myself to care! I totally thought I wasn't gonna get this fic out on time because I got outta class late today, but BAM here we are! 
> 
> P.s. Amy do you mind posting this on Tumblr for me? I'm good with most technology, but sometimes I'm a dumbass with certain things; for example I've had Tumblr for like 2 years and I still don't understand some shit... which is exactly why I'm asking Amy for this favor! 
> 
> Oh yea btw, unfortunately (well at least for those of you who like my fics) this is probably the only day I'll be participating in the Jonsa Spring Challenge, with class I just don't have the time and besides it's hard for me to come up with ideas when it's for like a set topic/idea even if that ideas pretty broad (it's my weakness lol). Although I will have another fic coming out soon (maybe even tonight, who knows!) but that's because I already wrote like 3/4 of it!
> 
> Lmfao oh yea before I forget, I based this fic off a movie scene... can anyone guess what movie lol?
> 
> As usual please watch out for grammar mistakes, I read through these but sometimes I miss stuff.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading my children! Come hmu on Tumblr if you like! @Ludholtzjj


End file.
